A fuel cell generally includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) having a catalyst layer which induces a chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. Bipolar plates are disposed at both side surfaces of the MEA and facilitate discharging of water while supplying the hydrogen and the oxygen into the MEA.
The MEA and the bipolar plates, which selectively supply hydrogen or oxygen disposed at both side surfaces of the MEA, respectively, form one fuel cell. The fuel cell is stacked in plural to form a fuel cell stack.
To maximize the performance of the fuel cell, a porous member of the bipolar plate uniformly disperses a surface pressure and improves performance of diffusing reaction gas and discharging generated water. The porous member includes members having: a micro porous structure of conductive porous bodies such as a three-dimensional structure made of a metal or carbon material and having micro pores; a three-dimensional structure having a porous structure formed by weaving a metal wire in a net shape; a three-dimensional structure formed by forming holes on a metal thin plate or scratching the metal thin plate, etc. All the members uniformly disperse the surface pressure.
However, in the related art, the flow of reaction gas and generated water may not be controlled due to the application of the porous member, and a reaction area may not be efficiently used. Further, when moisture in the fuel cell is maintained in a supersaturated state, the micro pores of the porous member are clogged to reduce stability and efficiency of the fuel cell.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.